Marioneta rota
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Mi nombre es Alicia Victoria Galiano, hace poco encontré un trabajo nocturno como guardia de seguridad de un local llamado "Freddy's Fazbears Pizza", cuentan que lo animatrónicos tienden a atacar a los guardias, a mi no me importa... Pero... hay un animatrónico especial allí que guarda algo que me intriga... Su nombre: Marionette...


Mi nombre es Alicia Victoria Galiano, más conocida como Alice, actualmente tengo 19 años, tengo el cabello negro azabache corto como Hazel Grace Lancaster de Bajo la misma estrella, lo tenía hasta las rodillas pero tuve que cortármelo después de un incidente con unas tijeras, tengo ojos color café, camisa negra abierta en la espalda, chaqueta del mismo color, suelo vestir jeans cortos porque me gustan, al igual que guantes y botas de combate.

Mi familia es adinerada y prácticamente no necesito trabajar, pero aún así me gustan los desafíos. Suelo viajar mucho, mi padre cree que soy una vaganbunda errante o algo así, si tengo la oportunidad suelo ayudar con una u otra cosa...

Tengo habilidades que ningún humano posee: Sentir la presencia de seres vivos a mi alrededor, una velocidad sobrehumana, olfatos y oídos sensibles, mis ojos al cambiar de forma poseen una vista de 360°... muchas otras cosas...

Hace unos días escuché que un tal Jeremy Fitzgerald casi acaba en el manicomio después de su trabajo como un guarda nocturno en la pizzería "Freddy's Fazbears Pizza", personalmente fui a hablar con él, me dio pena ver cómo estaba casi enloquecido, por lo que dijo fue que la pizzería estaba maldita...

Al ver que necesitaban un nuevo guarda nocturno fui a pedir el puesto, el dueño, llamado Scott Cawthon intentaba persuadirme para que no lo tomara, al darse cuenta que no servía de nada imtentarlo, tratando de pasar inadvertido me miró con cara de que era una suicida...

—Oye... uh... ¿En serio quieres el trabajo? —preguntó nervioso

—Tranquilo... he sobrevivido a peores... Literalmente.

—Entonces... Creo que está bien, pero Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable de desmembración o muerte

—De todas maneras lo tomo...

Por la expresión de Scott me di cuenta que, o tenía demasiadas agallas o que era totalmente esquiva al peligro que corría en la pizzería por la noche, pero como dije, literalmente sobreviví a cosas peores... entre ellas una maldita psicópata endemoniada de la forma literal, de allí las cosas paranormales dejaron de asustarme completamente, si llegara uno no me sorprendería en absoluto.

Mi primer día comenzaba esa noche, entonces comencé a recibir mensajes de voz de un tipo del teléfono, se lo escuchaba nervioso... De todas formas decidí escucharlo...

Uh, ¿hola? ¿Hola, hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado de Freddy Fazbear pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablar a través de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar para ver durante su primera semana aquí y para ayudarle a empezar por esta nueva y emocionante carrera.

Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que puede haber oído hablar de la antigua ubicación, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa. Uh... ese viejo restaurante era una especie de basurero durante bastante tiempo, pero quiero asegurarle, Fazbear Entertainment es comprometido con la diversión de la familia y, sobre todo, seguridad. Ellos han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatronics, uh, reconocimiento facial, la movilidad avanzada, que incluso los deja caminar durante el día. ¿No es eso increíble? —aclara garganta —Pero lo más importante, todos están atados a una especie de base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a un ladrón a una milla de distancia. Demonios, deberíamos estar pagando a protegerte.

_**Uh, ahora que se dice, de ningún nuevo sistema sin sus... torceduras. Uh... eres sólo el segundo guardia que trabaja en este lugar. Uh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó de... las condiciones. Uh, nosotros lo cambiamos para el turno de día, así que bueno, suerte, ¿no? Uh principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso trataron de entrar en su oficina. Ahora, a partir de lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, ese restaurante debe ser el lugar más seguro del mundo. Así, mientras que nuestros ingenieros en realidad no tienen una explicación para esto, la hipótesis de trabajo es que... los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando se vuelve tranquilo, ellos creen que están en la habitación equivocada, por lo que luego se van tratar de encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es su oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música por la Prize Corner, y está aparejado a ser liquidada de forma remota. Así que, de vez en cuando, cambia a la entrada de vídeo Prize Corner y dele cuerda durante unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatronics, pero sí afecta... uno de ellos. —aclara garganta —Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Usted ve, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo acerca de los robots lo vea a usted como un endoesqueleto sin su traje encendido, y querrán meterte en un traje, por lo que oye, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema resuelto! Puede ponérselo en cualquier momento, y dejar actuar durante todo el tiempo que desee. Con el tiempo que mire la máscara, vagará de vuelta.**_

_**Uh, algo más digno de mención es una especie de moderno diseño del edificio. Usted puede haber notado que no hay puertas para usted para cerrar, je. Pero bueno, tienes una luz! Y a pesar de su linterna puede quedarse sin energía, el edificio no se puede. Por lo tanto, no se preocupe por el lugar de oscurecerse. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, debe ser de oro. Uh, compruebe las luces, póngase la cabeza de Freddy, si es necesario, uh, mantenga la caja de música de encendida, pan comido. Ten una buena noche, y voy a hablar con usted mañana.**_

¿Modo nocturno errático? Ok, será bastante entretenido... Creo...

A partir de las 2 am las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes, no me hacía falta utilizar las cámaras ya que veía dónde estaba cáda animatrónico, de todas maneras no descuidaba la caja de música ni usaba mis poderes por si los animatrónicos se aparecían, así que solo usaba la máscara, aunque habían esas veces que un conejo azul aparecía, me miraba y se iba, otra cosa que me llamaba la atención era sentir a 11 energías en la pizzería... Finalmente llegaron las 6 de la mañana, no era difícil aún. Aún.

A la segunda noche pensaba en esas energías que tanta curiosidad me traía ¿Y si la pizzería esta realmente embrujada? Algo que la vida me enseñó es que todo es posible, incluso lo paranormal, tantas cosas habían en el universo que era casi imposible descubrirlos todos, solo Dios sabía qué pudo haber pasado en este lugar... Entonces...

A_**h... ¡Hola, hola! Uh, ¿ves?, le dije que su primera noche no sería un problema. ¡Eres natural!**_

_**Uh, por ahora estoy seguro que has notado los modelos más antiguos que se sientan en el cuarto de atrás. Uh, esos son de la ubicación anterior. Sólo las utilizamos para piezas ahora. La idea en un principio era para repararlos ... uh, que incluso comenzaron reequipamiento con algunas de las tecnologías más recientes, pero eran tan feo, ¿sabes? El olor... uh, lo que la empresa decidió ir en una dirección totalmente nueva y hacerlos muy amigable para los niños. Uh, los más mayores no deberían ser capaces de caminar, pero si lo hacen, toda la cabeza truco Freddy tal vez trabajaría con ellos también, así que, lo que sea.**_

_**Uh... je... Me encantan esos viejos personajes. ¿Alguna vez viste a Foxy el pirata? Oh, espera, espera... oh sí, Foxy. Uh, hey escucha, que siempre estoy un poco nervioso, eh... No estoy seguro que el truco de la cabeza Freddy trabajará en Foxy, eh. Si por alguna razón se activa durante la noche y usted le ve de pie en el otro extremo de la sala, simplemente saca tu luz en él de vez en cuando. Esos modelos más antiguos siempre se desorientan con las luces brillantes. Sería provocarles un reinicio del sistema, o algo así. Uh, vamos a pensar en ello, es posible que desee para tratar de que en cualquier sala donde algo indeseable podría ser. Podría mantenerlos en su lugar durante unos segundos. (¿Eso falla?) Podría ser en algunos de los modelos más nuevos también.**_

_**Una cosa más — no se olvide la caja de música. Voy a ser honesto, nunca me gustó esa cosa del títere. Siempre está... pensando, y se puede ir a cualquier parte... No creo que una máscara de Freddy lo engañará, por lo que sólo no se olvide de la caja de música.**_

_**De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será un problema. Uh, tener una buena noche, y hablar con usted mañana.**_

¿Un títere que parece pensar? Este lugar se pone un poco más escabroso por momento... La estrategia que usé fue la misma, iba escuchando sonidos de los ductos de ventilación, guardé la linterna por casualidad, ya que según Jeremy, de vez en cuando aparece un niño con globos quitándote la linterna, también me preparé para la llegada de otro animatrónico llamado "The Mangle"... Se lo oía desde el otro lado, tenía un sonido como la de una radio tratando de sincronizar una estación, según me dijeron ataca desde el techo, se esperaría una sorpresita si lo intentaba...

Afortunadamente llegué a las 6 de la mañana sin problemas, de vez en cuando aparecía un zorro en el pasillo de el frente, pero meh, logré hacer que se marchara... Luego llegó mi tercera noche en este lugar, yo aún pensaba en lo que sentía, no cambiaba de estrategia a menos que lograra colarse alguno, pero me di cuenta que conforme avanzaba las noches los animatrónicos se volvían cada vez más agresivos hacia aquí, mientras tanto yo no pensaba en nada más que en lo que me estaba perturbando tanto...

—Mierda... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en este lugar? ¿Por qué siento 11 energías si solo estoy yo? ¿Habrá muerto alguien aquí...? —me preguntaba en voz alta

_—Hi..._

Miré hacia un costado, aparentemente me distraje mucho para no haber visto al chico de los globos entrando, me puse un poco más atenta y me di cuenta que los otros animatrónicos aún no llegaban por fortuna...

—Hello —dijo

El Chico comenzó a reírse, lo mejor que hice fue lanzarle la tableta y arrancarle la cabeza, el cual terminó en el piso, atraje su cabeza y la tableta hasta mi, en ese momento Foxy iba a atacar, en medio del aire le arrojé la cabeza de Baloon Boy, me paré y lo miré con una sonrisa malvada, después de golpearlo "un poco", lo arrojé fuera de mi oficina con una sonrisa satisfecha, miré la cámara de la Prize Corner... La caja dejó de sonar...

— ¿Qué mierda...? —murmuré

Al darme cuenta vi que un animatrónico con una máscara como cabeza, más o menos era del tamaño de un humano, al disponerse a lanzarse sobre mi, lo esquivé rápidamente, al fijarme bien, me di cuenta de algo... él tenía la energía de un ser vivo... Antes que pudiera atacarme nuevamente, lo dejé suspendido en el aire y me dispuse a bloquear toda entrada con una barrera, eramos solo la marioneta y yo...

—O-oye, tranquilo... no te haré—le dije — ¿Quieres que encienda tu caja otra vez?

Él parecía mirarme, sentía su temor, tristeza, soledad... muchas cosas... yo me acerqué a tocarle la máscara con un dedo, algunos momentos después lo dejé caer al suelo, él cayó se rodillas, parece que no se dio cuenta que estaba respirando, saqué un espejo que había guardado en mi bolsillo, me puse de rodillas y le saqué la máscara... Su sorpresa: era humano... era un niño de alrededor de 10 años, su ropa seguía siendo la de Marionette, sus ojos eran negros con unos puntos blancos, debajo de éstos unas marcas triangulares color púrpura, cabello negro azabache despeinado, unas mechas cubrían su ojo derecho. El niño se tocó cada zona del cuerpo posible intentando ver si era de verdad, y si no era otro sueño de la caja de música...

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo me regresaste... a un cuerpo humano? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

—No has perdido tu verdadera identidad después de todo, eres un espíritu dentro de un cuerpo artificial, normalmente la gente se pierde cuando hace eso... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo... no recuerdo... pero recuerdo que me decía Tony... —respondió tembloroso

—Tommy ¿Eh...? Es un nombre muy bonito... soy Alicia, pero dime Alice... —dije con cariño —estoy aquí para ayudar...

— ¿P-para ayudar? —preguntó el niño con algo de miedo — ¿A quién...? Ya no hay nadie a quién ayudar aquí...

Le tendí la mano, con una sonrisa le pedí que confiara en mi, aún de forma temblorosa tomó mi mano, y le invité a sentarse sobre mis piernas para que estuviera más en confianza...

— ¿Qué hace un niño tan joven en este lugar? ¿Quién fue el que te hizo tanto daño para quedarte en la tierra?

Tommy agachó un poco la cabeza, y sus lágrimas cayeron un poco, la máscara de Marionette estaba entre sus manos, él lo observó por varios momentos... y me dijo en voz baja:

—A mi me asesinaron... hace ya mucho tiempo... no se cuánto... pero así fue...

— ¿Por qué no hablamos? Siéntete libre de contarme todo lo que te molesta

Él comenzó a llorar en silencio, los animatrónicos estaban amontonados en la entrada de la oficina, tanto los viejos como los modelos "Toy", sentía una energía errante aquí adentro, sabía que no nos causaría problemas, así que sonreí levemente.

—Era en una fiesta de cumpleaños, en este lugar, yo estaba afuera llorando, viendo como Freddy repartía pasteles a algunos niños, y más porque perdían la paciencia muy rápido... —dijo mirando al viejo Freddy, él pareció sonreír —Había tenido problemas aquel día... y no quería estar en ningún lugar... Entonces ese hombre llegó... con su auto morado... lo único que recuerdo era que tenía una placa de guarda... él se acercó y me preguntó:

_—__¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?_

Yo no le respondí... entonces sonrió con locura... lo miré con miedo y cuando me di cuenta... vi mi cuerpo con sangre en el piso... —vi el dolor en su expresión gacha, sentí las lágrimas cayendo sobre mis piernas —ese sujeto también se llevó mi cuerpo... yo vi a Freddy inmóvil, mientras que todos los niños estaba furiosos... pude ver su culpa por no haber podido salvarme...

Ambos miramos con pena a Freddy, quien tenía la cabeza baja, los otros parecían culparlo por ocurrido, ni Tommy ni yo lo culpabamos... probablemente ni él sabía qué debía hacer...

—Yo me volví un alma en pena... Nunca encontré la luz para ir al cielo, después de haber encontrado nuevamente al hombre vistiendo un traje de oso dorado, vi cómo se llevaba a cinco niños...

Lo más horrible fue ver cómo torturaba a cada uno y luego se deshacía de ellos... adopté el cuerpo de la marioneta, y luego fui a buscar el alma de los niños para darles otra oportunidad como animatrónicos...

Los otros también intentaron salvar a un grupo de niños después de los 5 primeros, los cuales son los originales... pero ese sujeto logró su objetivo todas esas veces... nosotros se los dijimos a los toy cuando llegaron... ya no recuerdo el rostro de aquel hombre, así que perseguimos a cada guardia hasta encontrar nuestra libertad... —concluyó —Perdón por los problemas que te causamos...

Tenía mis ojos vidriosos, antes que pudiera decir algo, él se paró y continuó...

—Después de adoptar una forma de marioneta, por las noches lo único que me calma es esa caja de música... Me hace sentir a salvo de ese sujeto... —Tommy comenzó a llorar nuevamente —Me hace recordar cuando era un niño... soñar me hace escapar de mi sufrimiento... cuando esa caja se apaga... no sé lo que me pasa realmente... pero es el único refugio que tengo... aparte de mi caja claro está...

Me sentí pesada con lo que decía... en una época también era así, la música y mis sueños eran los únicos refugios que tenía... La vida es cruel y el futuro impredecible, imaginarme lo que tanto ellos como los otros pasaron me daban escalofríos... El niño era como una marioneta rota por lo que le hicieron... era lo que más me dolía... ser una marioneta rota y que todos te olviden... caer en ello... La desesperación...

—Ya me he olvidado de cuando era un niño... ya no recuerdo que era la felicidad... el tiempo pasa, ya nada tiene sentido... no sé por qué aquella tarde dejé de existir... La melodía hace que esté calmado... paso los días viendo a los niños reír... sé quien lo hizo, y tengo que atraparlo... no dejaré que haga daño a ninguno más... no se si vivo o muero estando aquí metido... o si es que echo de menos estar donde nací... Ahora ya no estoy solo, ellos están conmigo... ya nadie volverá a sufrir... ha llegado el momento, de encontrar nuestro alivio... ese hombre de morado ha llegado a su fin... Ahora me vengaré del daño que has causado... y todos podremos... Dormir...

El niño cantó aquello, buscando liberarse, ambos ya estábamos llorando, entonces lo abracé, haciendo que rompiera en llanto... Yo lo acompañé ya que no lo resistí... un par de marionetas rotas llorando por lo que la vida les hizo, y más a un niño inocente que aún tenía todo un futuro por delante, un par de marionetas que se rompieron y desecharon, pero la única diferencia es que uno logró repararse... pero el otro... estaba tan rota que no pudo repararse...

— The birds, they sang at break of day... "Start again," I hear them say... It's so hard to just walk away... the birds they sang all the choir "Start again," a little higher... It's a spark in a sea of grey... The sky is blue, dreamed out loud 'til it's true... then taken back the part, shine through... my arms turn wings, oh those clumsy things... send me up to that wonderful world... and then I'm up with the birds... Might have to go where they don't know my name... float all over the world just to see her again... and I won't show a fear, any pain... even though all my armor might rust in the rain... a simple plot, but I know one thing... good things are coming our way... a simple plot, but I know one thing... good things are coming our way... oh yeah...

El niño me miró con una sonrisa, para luego volver a abrazarme, los animatrónicos parecían estar felices a pesar que no podía estar segura del todo... Lo único que hacía era rascarle suavente la cabeza, miré la hora, las 5:50 de la mañana, era casi el momento de terminar mi turno... y yo ya había terminado con lo que venía a hacer...

—Ya es hora de que me vaya Tommy... he acabado con lo que vine a hacer en este lugar...

— ¿Qué...?

—Vine a escuchar a quienquiera que estuviera en este lugar... resulta que eras tú... Sabes... El alma de alguien, vivo o muerto, jamás descansa hasta ser escuchada... eso es lo único que cualquiera necesita: Ser escuchado... déjame llevarte a tu caja...

El niño cerró los ojos en mis hombros, lo alcé con cuidado y me llevé la tablet junto a la máscara de pierrot, bajé la barrera, los animatrónicos me abrieron paso para llevar a Tommy a su lugar en la Prize Corner, cuidadosamente lo coloqué dentro de la caja y encendí la caja, lentamente volvía a ser Marionette, y algo me sorprendió:

—Gracias por escucharme...

Entonces volvió a ser él, no pude evitar llorar, tanto de felicidad como tristeza, los animatrónicos miraban de forma melancólica la caja...

—Gracias por escucharnos... —dijo el viejo Freddy

Yo sonreí ligeramente, limpiando las lágrimas con el brazo, en ese momento la alarma de cambio de turno sonó, hice lo que pude para limpiarme el rostro antes que Scott apareciera...

—Regresen a sus puestos antes que al dueño le de un paro o similar... y esto no fue nada...

Antes de poder retirarme todos los animatrónicos se lanzaron a darme un abrazo, los viejos modelos olían espantoso, pero decidí ignorar eso como fuera... Varios minutos después el dueño llegó y yo presenté mi renuncia, el cual no pareció sorprenderle...

— ¿Les tuviste miedo?

—Al contrario... vine a hacer algo en este lugar, el cual ya terminé...

— ¿Qué cosa?

Puse un dedo sobre mis labios, expresando que era tanto un secreto como un doble sentido, cosa que lo dejó sorprendido, después de darme una media paga ya que completé la mitad de la semana me retiré. Alguna hora después los niños empezaban a llegar, los animatrónicos comenzaron con su servicio, me acerqué a la Prize Corner y miré a Marionette, en cuanto miró a la ventana me saludó feliz, yo hice lo mismo para retirarme de allí...

Solo miraba al cielo azul, pensando en que hice algo bueno... Reparar a una marioneta rota...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola; ¿Qué les pareció el One-shot? Últimamente se me da mucho el género angustia, hurt/comfort... mi lado troll desapareció... :v**

**Five Nights at Freddy's (c) Scott Cawthon**  
><strong>The Puppet Song (c) Álvaro Herreros Martínez iTownGamePlay**  
><strong>Up With the Birds (c) Coldplay<strong>

**Solo me pertenece Alice**


End file.
